


Party Pooper

by VintageOwl



Category: FNAF, Fivenightsatfreddy’s
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: What better surprise for a birthday girl then some good fun.





	Party Pooper

I know he’s there, the others aren’t so bad but he... he was ravenous about getting me-about killing me. 

“Bon-bon go get em!” His voice makes me jump into slapping the button to shut the door, temporarily saving myself. It was almost as if the other animatronics knew to stay out of his way - that they knew he would get me eventually.

like a rat corned by a cat.

I listened closely waiting for the next sound, my eyes darted around. The only animatronics beside Funtime Freddy were Ballora and foxy. I only had to look at foxy to stop them from attacking and Ballora was the same as Freddy, I had to listen.

“Get ready for a surprise!” Freddy called a I gasped loudly pressing the door button but nothing happened the power shut off suddenly.

Panic controlled me as I crept backwards down to the ground as tears filled my eyes I could hear his metal footsteps getting closer his laughter made my stomach turn. His white and purple face came through the dark, his glowing silver eyes locked onto my fearful ones.

He laughed his eyes squinting in delight, me at his mercy, Bon-Bon giggled in his hand, he wiggled Bon-Bon as he stepped into the office I let out a ragged gasp “No more hiding.” He called I was shaking violently at this point.

Before he could get any closer or hurt me for that matter, 6 am came.

“Aw... man..” his voice sounding pouty and disappointed “You shouldn’t have taken your time then.” Bon-bon snickered Freddy rolled his eyes “Shut it Bon-Bon.” Freddy spat, his eyes refocused on my trembling form

“See you later~” he giggled before returning to the darkness. Slowly I regained my composure and stood starring into the darkness that Freddy had ventured into, wondering when he’d get me.

I had to return to the other animatronics for their daily maintenance then I could go home for the day, I hated it and wished the other technicians could do it instead but the automated voice said they had gone home for the day.

Lucky bastards.

Ballora wasn’t on her stage but foxy was on his I hated giving them shocks but I didn’t have much choice.

I had to check on Circus baby then Funtime Freddy.

Circus baby never seem to appear on her stage but when did, she would talk to me almost like a normal person out of all the animatronics. She warned me not to go see Freddy, Of corse I didn’t want to but this was my job. I told her I’d be fine then went on my way.

Creeping through the darkness never was fun but at least I didn’t have to worry about foxy attacking me. Freddy was sitting completely frozen I knew he had been disabled for maintenance or so the automated voice told me even when he was disabled I knew he was intently watching me.

He was a giant compared to me and nervous didn’t cover half of what I was currently feeling. I followed the voice instructions so intently that I jumped and squeaked as Freddy’s face plates opened hissing loudly.

I swore I heard a tiny giggle come from Bon-bon but I passed it off as my paranoia building.

I was suppose to hit a button on Bon-Bon next but he was missing from Freddy’s hand. My eyes darted around slowly creeping into panic because I knew Freddy’s offline mode was timed.

Finally I spotted him behind Freddy popping up now and then as he giggled at my attempts to grab him. Annoyed at this silly game I leaned around Freddy nearly catching bon-bon’s paw.

“Times up~” bon-bon said I didn’t listen what he said, somewhere in my mind I had just passed it off as incoherent mockery. I didn’t realized it wasn’t, it was a warning.

I was thoughtlessly reaching under Freddy’s arm sprawled across his lap, completely oblivious to the events that were about to unfold.

my finger tips brushed bon-bon’s arm but before I got finally grab him a loud hiss made me jump and before I could move back Freddy’s arm locked around me holding me awkwardly at his side “hello birthday girl~” he purred I tensed more before attempting to slid out from under his arm.

“Nuh uh uh~” he called pulling me fully into his lap I squeaked flinching expecting to be eaten alive but nothing happened Freddy made a coo noise my eyes to shot back open staring up at him.

“Birthday girl... “ he murmured I could feel my face paling at his tone “there no clock to save you now... no doors to close on me or..” he paused “please... let me go..” I murmured my voice now shaking he hummed “why would I do that when I just got you?” He said glee clear in his voice

“I... um...” my voice was quiet and meek compared to his, my throat was beyond dry and if I hadn’t been in his lap I probably would have collapsed at this rate, I tried to sit up half way one of his legs between mine awkwardly I pushed against his chest trying to move back but it was no use.

“Yes?” He cooed waiting for my question “.. w-what are going to do to me?” I finally asked he giggled tilting his head stiffly I felt horror sink into my skin as his intentions changed, I’d seen him with that expression before

His animatronic hand suddenly gripped my neck I struggled, choking and scratching at his metal arm weakly he giggled loudly his eyes lidded in delight as I choked and struggled for life

I remembered the automated voice had told me about some buttons on various places on their body’s that would temporarily disable that part of the body. I couldn’t remember where it was though.

‘She struggled so beautifully.’

My struggling grew weak I scratched and pulled at him arm till I found the button under his plating I pressed it desperately making his hand release me and then his arm went limp. I didn’t fall onto the floor surprisingly, his other arm despite not having Bonnie or a hand on it still held me tightly as I coughed and wheezed in air.

“What a party pooper.” He said adjusting my position to look at me closely, he made a noise close to a giggle but not quite, it was almost like a laugh and a moan a disturbing sound to me.

I composed myself and attempted to slid under his arm but he tightened more. I groaned and he laughed “don’t worry. My other arm will be back to join the party.” He reminded me I felt panic sinking in again. 

I struggled upward trying to slid upwards but only ends up stuffing my chest in Freddy’s face, little did I know he secretly took delight out of it but I didn’t think an animatronic could get satisfaction out things like that.

His arm came back online I gasped and struggled again slamming my arms against him, I watched him wiggle his fingers and roll his wrist “fuck... “ I whispered drawing his attention back to me.

Freddy complement on choking her to death again but he had already seen her pained strained face he wanted to see another one, he wanted to see her face full of pleasure, full of something more.

“I really should just kill you and be done with this but.... I never did give your surprise birthday girl...” he giggles out at the end I stared confused, he moved his arm sliding down my backside and up my skirt filling me horror.

I squeaked feeling him rub a fat plastic finger against my clothed crotch, I jerked when he did it again “you can’t be serious...” I hissed tears of frustration building in my eyes he giggles rubbing more.

He tugged my panties down roughly before rubbing my clit, quiet gasps escaping me.

Her expression changed he’s in glee watching her enjoy this as horrifying as it was for her.

I bucked slightly as he dragged his finger over her wet core a moan escaped her as she squeezed her eyes shut he simply kept rubbing her till she was dripping before beginning to insert a finger.

She gasped sharply as he pushed in her eyes going wide she squirmed. He pushed in fully and a minute before making his own finger vibrate for her pleasure earning a loud gasp and moan from her as well as string of quiet curses escaping her mouth

He pulled out then pushed in a few times testing her fleshy walls if they could endure his thick finger. She was panting loudly at this rate her visible skin was flushed and her eyes avoided his gaze.

He begin pumping his finger of her at a more rapid pace, she moaned loudly less caring if someone heard her.

His thumb rolled over her clit causing a squeal to escape her her moans now equal to a pornstar’s as he moved in and out of her watching her face was the most pleasurable thing, her eyes lidded in pleasure her mouth hung a jar with drool seeping out and moans escaping it, the best part she looked and sounded like this all because of him.

He could feel her clench driving close to the edge the pleasure wound up in her ready to snap but he suddenly stopped altogether

He laughed as she whined “Freddy..” she uttered he hummed mocking her “please... Freddy... please I can’t.. I need you..” she whimpered out as she felt the pleasure dying down he laughed watching her intently squirming on his finger ready to crack and break down before him 

“Wonderful... just so... cute...” He cooed before resuming his pleasuring to her core and clit she squeaked pawing at his chest trying to find something to grip but he’s nothing but plastic. She tensed more the pleasure returning as he became more rapid her eyes fluttering softly before she squeezed them shut harshly.

“Oh... oh fuck! Freddy!” She cried clenching around his plastic finger as she came hard he didn’t stop even for a second she was squealing her body twisting and bucking as he fucked her with his finger, her tongue fought back the moans as she tries move away but he doesn’t give her slack to move, her second orgasm peeks closer then the first one 

She cries her hands clawed at his chest making a unpleasant sound, her mouth is wide open in a scream as she clenches around his finger again she falls limp against his metal chest as He’s unable to control his laughter at her broke form he stops finally and slides his finger out

She moves away from leaning against his chest, harsh pants escape as she regains her composure. Freddy without any warning or demand shoves the wet finger into her mouth roughly, she whines “clean it.” He orders she looks up at him his eyes crinkled in delight 

She hesitates a little before sucking on it at one point she practically deepthroats it choking on it a little, he chuckles “good girl.” He comments before pulling away strings of saliva following.

She silent and it’s cute to him, she was like a child expecting their parents to punish them at any given second 

“Oh birthday girl... you can relax.. I’m not going to kill you... not after that lovely performance..” he whispers her expression doesn’t change “I still want to have some fun with you... in more ways than one..” he whispers gleefully toward the end

She stares wide eyed “you can’t be serious..... an animatronic wants to fuck me” She murmurs mostly to herself he laughs at her reaction “get ready for a surprise?” He mocks tilting his head downward at her horrified face.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I actually decided to post this here. I am literally disgusting and I know there is other worse smut stories than this but this is mine and it feels really weird that people are going to read it.


End file.
